erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Soushirou, Hayate
"That's what heroes are for, right?" ~Soushirou, Hayate, to Anasuki Hayate Soushirou, most commonly known as simply Hayate, is a twenty-eight year old Chuunin of Konohagakure no Sato, and part of the new Soushirou clan. He was born an innate Sensor, and uses swords more often than other weapons. He is currently married to Anasuki, and it is but a simple observation that the two are very close, and the two of them have a son named Katsurou Soushirou. Personality and Appearance Hayate is a nice man, loyal to his village. Unlike an excessive portion of his village-mates, he utilizes Kenjutsu rather than Taijutsu or other styles, and is never eager to use his katana for internal affairs; preferring to rely on a bokken or other training weaponry for spars and even small fights. Being of a generally pacifistic nature, he does not seem to have a will to climb the ranks quickly, and instead focuses on training that does not even have any chance of injuring people when he can. Nevertheless, his skill with a sword is quite evident--at this point, he has obtained so much skill with his sword that he might be considered among the best. Hayate's build is slender but tough. Over the years, he has obtained many types of physical training. While his upper body is slightly lacking, his lower body has some muscle. More important than this, however, is his skill with his family's Kekkei Genkai: Kagura Shingan. History and Relations (*WARNING* If you metagame from this section, there's a good chance I'll find out. And I will report people for metagaming. Seriously. Don't do it. Metagaming consists of pulling the knowledge from OOC sources to IC; it's also quite easy to tell. Again. Don't do it.) Year 690 Hayate began his adventure around the year 690. Well, what can be called an "adventure." It's more of a story-- anyways, I'm getting off track. Where was I...? Oh, right. Most of his time around this period was spent with Hayate simply training his Kagura Shingan. Soon, he met a few people that would become at least decent friends -- these include Senju, Ekon, Hotaru (whom he and many people know as Firefly), Senju, Higurashi, as well as Senju, Serana. The highlight of his year was when a Taijutsu class was finally called -- and the only class he would see until far later. This was when he met Higurashi, now basically a rival, who urged him to stay. He did leave, as the teacher stated that this was an advanced class and that anyone who wasn't already enrolled should leave. From then, most of his time was taken with his training of the Kagura Shingan as well as helping care for Ekon in the absence of his mother. Year ~694Category:People Hayate was a Genin, at this point. He had received notable skill with a sword, but not too much. At this point, he had come across a fine young lady: Anasuki. He had been a gentleman to her, welcoming her after a rather unwelcoming search and spending some time conversing with her in a town where she knew nobody. Unknowing of what Anasuki was, he had befriended her and eventually fell in love. Eventually, though, Anasuki had revealed to Hayate that she was a Genin of Sunagakure, making her a target of many. He went out of his way to hide this secret, as revealing it could be the difference between life and death. But at the time, he did not know, that, likely to protect him, she had omitted the truth: She was actually a skilled Chuunin of Sunagakure. Year ~698 Hayate, still a Genin, had not done much over the years. He had trained a bit, but that was all. He did not do anything too explicit later on; however, after Konohagakure was destroyed, Hayate did not know of Anasuki's location. Little did he know that she was in Sunagakure once again. Year 704-Current Hayate had, over the previous five years, married Anasuki and the two of them had a child, Katsurou. The three of them lived very happily. They spend a lot more time together at the current time than outside of their home, but, as now were both Chuunin of Konohagakure, they needed to be active. There is evidence that Hayate resents active duty, and that something strange may be happening to Anasuki at the moment. But what is it all?